


Now That I Found You It All Makes Sense

by choppyVy



Series: What We Keep [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Filler, Fluffy, M/M, hopeful boyfriends, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: Nico and Levi have grown quite close, and hopes grow on both sides of the relationship.
Relationships: Nico Kim & Levi Schmitt, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: What We Keep [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649224
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Now That I Found You It All Makes Sense

Meredith Grey’s words register with him and before Nico can give himself too much time to think on it he is reaching out.

  
His hand coming to rest gently against Levi’s shoulder.

Levi registers out of the corner of his eye it is Nico reaching out to him.

Their eyes do not meet, they do not have to, as Levi simply lifts his hand and allows it to come to rest with Nico’s.

The gesture fills both their stomachs with warmth as they continue to listen to the words beautiful and sad, both sides resonating with them.

The expectancy of loss and hoping for love despite it is part of life, ever more so of a queer one.

We expect to lose not only who we love one day.

We expect to lose love for loving.

Love of parents and siblings and cousins and uncles and old friends who do not like who we are, or maybe do not like themselves enough to have love to give.

We are the responsibility easily given up. Or so they make it seem.

Fear like that, fear of that kind of loss tightens your throat.

Finding love sets you free. This is truer for no one than a queer person. ‘I am allowed to love myself. I … can be liked, loved. For me.’

It still amazes Nico, how breathing always becomes this little bit lighter a task as soon as he finds the courage in himself to reach out to Levi, show him openly, ‘I care, … and more.’

Even if neither of them has said the words yet, both know with in many ways overwhelming certainty, there is something bigger between them. Something worth fighting for.

They stand there, Levi’s hand falls away again after a while.

Nico feels an instant sense of loss.

As the crowd disperses, the words spoken by Meredith Grey ring in his mind again, ‘Now that I found you … it all makes sense.’ And Nico wants nothing more than to reach out again and hold on.

This relationship has been about much more than sex for him for some time now but he will not allow himself to push Levi towards something he might not be ready for.

It is with a quiet, painful pang in his chest that Nico realizes he longs to be even more certain what they are to his boyfriend, where he sees them going.

Nico realizes with another painful pang, ‘I am falling for you, hard. So damn hard.’

Hours later Nico gets to reach out again.

They are snuggled up with each other in an on-call room late at night, both way overdue for a breather from an overfull day.

Levi is a warm, reassuring weight against his own body, an anchor as Nico’s thoughts drift once more. ‘I hope I am your anchor too.’

There are many things they have yet to talk about, many things still to learn about each other, some Nico is looking forward to, some he dreads, cannot imagine how to even begin to reach towards. Has a hard time thinking about all by himself.

“You are thinking very loudly,” Levi remarks mumbled into Nico’s chest. Really it was the fact how still Nico had grown under him that had given him away to Levi.

Nico reaches for a light blanket, pulls it around them, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s your breathing, I can tell when you get stuck on a thought. It always messes with your breathing.”

“Mmh,” Nico hums.

“I’m here to listen, if you ever feel like saying anything out loud,” Levi hums gently, hand running soothingly up and down Nico’s side. Levi smiles into Nico’s chest as Nico’s breathing begins to even out again.

“I appreciate the offer.” ‘Now that I found you … it all makes sense.’ “I appreciate you, very much.”

“I appreciate you, too, Nico. Very much.”

It is no I love you yet, still both men feel hearts beating faster in the hope for more.


End file.
